speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Richelle Mead
Richelle Mead — Author. ''' About the Author * Genres: * Writing Style: Biography Scorpio Richelle Mead is a New York Times and USA Today bestselling author of urban fantasy books for both adults and teens. Originally from Michigan, Richelle now lives in Seattle, Washington where she works on her three series full-time. Before becoming a writer, she considered a few different career paths. She received a liberal arts degree from the University of Michigan, an MA in Comparative Religion from Western Michigan University, and a Master in Teaching (Middle & High School English) degree from the University of Washington. In the end, she decided writing was the way for her but believes all of her education prepared her for it. A life-long reader, Richelle has always had a particular fascination with mythology and folklore. When not writing,, she enjoys bad reality TV, traveling, trying interesting cocktails, and shopping for dresses. Lots of dresses. She is a self-professed coffee addict, fights a constant (and losing) battle with procrastination, and has a passion for all things wacky and humorous. Her adult series are published by Kensington Books. The Georgina Kincaid Series (Succubus Blues, Succubus on Top, Succubus Dreams, and Succubus Heat) tell the humorous and heart-breaking story of a reluctant succubus who can't touch the man she loves without dire side effects. On top of that, she must deal with Hell's middle management team and the many supernatural threats that come her way. Richelle's Dark Swan Series (Storm Born and Thorn Queen) follows Eugenie Markham, a free-lance shaman who battles ghosts and fey that sneak into our world from the Otherworld. When an alarming prophecy suddenly makes her every Otherworldly creature's object of desire, Eugenie must dodge their advances while also fighting a dark power rising within her. Richelle's YA series, Vampire Academy, is published by Razorbill Books (Penguin) and thus far contains Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound, and Last Sacrifice. This New York Times and USA Today bestselling series has won honors from the American Library Association and been translated into 30 languages. It follows the war between two races of vampires, living and undead. Rose Hathaway, a 17-year old half-vampire, is training to be a bodyguard for the living vampires and finds her life complicated by the dangers that involves, as well as an illicit romance with one of her teachers. About Me Series Titles Georgina Kincaid series * Genre: Rural Urban Fantasy (???) * Theme: Succubi, Inccubi Dark Swan Series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Shaman, Faeries, fae creatures, shape-shifters, Kitsune, Demons, magical iron crown, Underworld, Rowan Land, Thorn Land Vampire Academy * Genre: YA / Urban Fantasy * Theme: Vampires: Dhampirs, Moroi, Strogoi, Bloodlines * Genre: YA / Urban Fantasy * Theme: companion series to Vampire Academy series Age of X series * Genre: Paranormal / Urban Fantasy * Theme: Super-enhanced humans, weird science, Other Writings Short Stories * 0.5. "Sunshine" in '''Kisses from Hell (2010) anthology — (Short Stories from Hell series) * 1.1. "The Meeting" (July 27, 2013) (Dimitri's point of view) ~ free eScene * 6.5. "Homecoming" in ''Foretold ''(2012) ~ Anthology ~ Anthologies, author's site Novels * Soundless (Nov 10, 2015) YA — Stand Alone YA Fantasy Awards * Nominee - 2007 Reviewers' Choice Awards - Best Urban Fantasy Novel - Succubus Blues * Nominee - 2008 Reviewers' Choice Awards - Best Urban Fantasy Novel - Storm Born * Honorable Mention - 2009 P.E.A.R.L. Awards - Best Romantic Fantasy - Thorn Queen * Finalist - 2009 Children's Choice Book Awards - Teen Choice Book of the Year - Blood Promise * American Library Association: 2008 Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers, Vampire Academy * American Library Association: 2009 Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers, Frostbite References